First Comes Marriage
by sweetsheart
Summary: What will happen when the raven-haired Queen of Committee chairman is forced to pretend that she's married to the flirty, redheaded Deathscythe for a mission? SpiritxAzusa, with hints of SteinxMarie.
1. Do You Take This Man?

**A/N: Hey there, guys :D So, the idea for this story comes from boob tube watcher3452. I'm hooured I was ask to write it.**

**I really, really ship SpiritxAzusa. Not quite sure why. I just do.**

Yumi Azusa turned over in the bunk she was sleeping in, her arm flying across the bed, resting on soft, toned… skin?

Her eyes bolted open, making sure to suppress a scream, and she focused on the figure in front of her. She soon made out a suggestive smirk, red hair and blue eyes.

"_Spirit Albarn, get __**out**__!" _Azusa kicked the man, clad in a grey t-shirt and boxer shorts, out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh, come on, Committee, I was only playing. Plus, we're _supposed_ to be acting like a married couple." Spirit gave an even wider smile. Azusa slid her legs out of the bed, a scowl on her face.

"I _detest_ that aspect of this mission. Death knows _why_ we have to act like one." Azusa crossed her arms.

"Oh, speaking of." Spirit stood up and walked into the bathroom, where a ringing sound was emitting from the mirror.

"Move out of the way." Azusa shoved the redhead out of the doorframe, sliding her glasses on and looking in the mirror.

Three figures appeared, the familiar shinigami in the foreground and two familiar faces in the back, a silver haired, bespectacled man and an eyepatch-clad blonde.

"Hiya, hiya, hiya!" Shinigami-sama exclaimed. Azusa shrugged.

"Good morning, sir." she replied, disgruntled when the tall redhead peeked over her shoulder, resting his arm around her other one.

"S'up, guys?" Spirit asked.

"That's the closest you've been to a woman in years, isn't it, Spirit?" Stein asked from the back.

"Nobody asked your opinion, four-eyes." Spirit retorted. The 'four-eyes' he was currently leaning on hissed at him, and he backed away.

"Sorry." Spirit let his arms retract to their usual crossed position.

"What do you want, Shinigami-sama?" Azusa asked. Shinigami-sama gave a noise of affirmation and chuckled.

"Just making sure that you're ready for your schmoozing session tomorrow?" Shinigami-sama asked. Azusa sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, sir. Though, I don't understand why you had to send _us_. Why couldn't you send Stein and Marie? They can tolerate each other." Azusa crossed her arms. Spirit chuckled.

"Come on, they can more than _tolerate_ each other, they're sleeping together." he added. The blonde in the back of the mirror blushed furiously and walked out of view.

"_If _we can all stop being children, Azusa, we sent you because we need your clairvoyance. We sent you with Spirit because you are able to see souls and can wield Spirit if absolutely necessary." Shinigami-sama explained. Azusa huffed. She knew that in the back of her mind.

"Yes, but why do we have to pretend to be," she sighed audibly, "_married?_"

"Because you need to get into the function where we think Ivanov is going to be." Nikolai Ivanov, codenamed _The Iceman, _was the supposed creator of the Kishin device that Spirit and Azusa were trying to retrieve.

"Now, you remember your identities, correct?" Shinigami-sama asked. Azusa nodded, very reluctantly.

If there was anything she hated more than having to pretend to be married to Spirit Albarn, it was this.

"_I'd_ just like to repeat them, if I may?" Spirit came forward, a wide smirk on his face. Azusa elbowed him in the lower stomach.

"Oh, come on, Committee? I'm Leo Talon," Spirit began, a wide smile on his face, "your painfully debonair, sex god of a husband. Correct?" Spirit asked.

"You're _something_ painful." Azusa growled.

"And you are my faithful, totally-immersed-in-my-sexual-prowess wife, Alexa Talon." Spirit's smirk grew further, if it were even possible.

"Who the _hell_ comes up with these things?" Azusa asked Shinigami-sama, angrily.

"I have been assured by Internal Affairs that the names, the personality and the temperament of Leo and Alexa are going to give us the best chance of success at this mission." Shinigami-sama said. Azusa crossed her arms and scowled.

"Well, you can tell Internal Affairs to stick Leo and Alexa up their-"

"Okay, Shinigami-sama, gotta go, bye!" Spirit said, and the mirror went blank.

"You'd _better_ not screw this up, Albarn." Azusa brandished an index finger in Spirit's face.

"I wouldn't dare, Committee." Spirit grinned.

"We've still got a month of this _ridiculous_ mission. So, just shut up, and you might survive the first week." Azusa growled. Spirit chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Committee, you _love_ me." Spirit gave a typical grin and wink.

"Far from it. Now, get out, I need to shower." Azusa crossed her arms.

"Aww, come on, can't I stay and-"

"_You are not watching me shower, get the hell out!_" Azusa hissed the words so quickly that they sounded like one. Spirit fumbled out of the room and shut the door, chuckling.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_." Spirit grinned.

"_Albarn!_"

Spirit's eyes lifted from the milk carton he was currently drinking from and glanced at the raven-haired woman.

"What do you think you're doing?" Azusa asked. Spirit gulped and pointed to the carton.

"Drinking milk?" he asked. Azusa sighed and dropped her head. She was currently living in one of the smallest apartments she had ever experienced, _with_ Spirit Albarn.

The accommodation for Deathscythes in Europe was not fantastic. But, the apartment was not too bad, as these things go. The company, however…

Azusa stormed over to the cabinet, grabbed a glass off of the shelf and shoved it in Spirit's face.

"Do you know what this is, Albarn?" Azusa asked. Spirit sighed and folded the carton back shut.

"Yes, ma'am." Spirit gave a cheeky grin. Azusa pulled her purse out of her pocket and pulled out some coins.

"_You_ can go and get some more milk. I'm not drinking milk with your _spit_ laced through it." Azusa snapped. Spirit sighed and put the carton back in the fridge, taking the coins before turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

"You need anything else? Chocolate? Some tampons, perhaps?" Spirit asked, dryly.

"You'd better get out of here before I throw something at you, Albarn." Azusa huffed. Spirit grinned and opened the front door.

"I'll put that down as a definite _yes_ for tampons." Spirit piped up.

An arrow quivered in the wall next to Spirit's head, and he took that as his cue to leave. Azusa sighed loudly, sitting down on the couch and crossing her arms.

It was people like Spirit Albarn that had prevented Azusa from getting close to people. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to men; though those who teased her at school were sure she was a lesbian. Yes, she had been attracted to men, but their true personalities always shone through in the end.

Well, Spirit Albarn's personality had shown through from the very beginning.

Well, so she thought, anyway.

After about ten minutes, Azusa felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and sighed.

_What sort of milk do I get, wifey? ;D_

Azusa gathered her hand into a fist and growled before texting back.

_The sort that comes from a cow._

She hit send and threw her phone across the lounge. Spirit Albarn really was an idiot. And she had to spend a month, living with and pretending to be married to said idiot. Azusa picked up her phone and texted the only person who she remotely trusted to give her advice.

_Marie, we're twelve hours into this mission and I already want to smother him in his sleep. Help?_

After a few minutes, Azusa got a response.

_Come on, sweetie. He's not that bad. Eventually, his charm will get you. _

Azusa scoffed at the blonde's response.

_Really? You are very blonde, Marie. It's not going to happen. *sigh*, I'm going to have to suck it up._

Azusa hit 'send' and sat back on the lounge, tucking her legs underneath. The latch on the door turned and Azusa glared at the doorway. The redhead walked back in, his hands above his head, the apartment keys in between his teeth.

"Where have _you_ been? Didn't think they _had_ a Chupa Cabra's here." Azusa huffed. Spirit shook the bag in his left hand, deftly dropping the keys from his mouth to his outstretched right hand.

"They had ramen to go." he replied. Azusa sighed and sat up.

"…Did you get me the low-sodium option?" Azusa asked. Spirit laughed.

"Oh, you're not going to get me with _that_ one. No, I didn't, because then you'd accuse me of thinking you were fat." Spirit gave Azusa the sealed container. Azusa raised an eyebrow, almost imperceptibly.

"See, not as stupid as I look," Spirit smirked, sitting on the chair across from Azusa.

"Well, you'd hope not, Albarn." Azusa replied. Spirit feigned laughter.

"Thanks so much, Committee. Is that any way to treat your husband?" Spirit's grin was akin to that of a Cheshire cat's. Before Azusa could respond, her phone buzzed once more and she looked at it.

_Trust me, Yumi. He's not as bad as you're making him out to be. Let him grow on you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Give Spirit Albarn a chance._

Azusa sighed as she looked at the message before looking at the redhead, who seemed to be fumbling around in the shopping bag at his feet. He gave a chuckle to himself before throwing a box of tampons at Azusa.

"Go to hell, Albarn." she threw the box back at the man, who simply laughed further.

It was going to be a _long_ month.


	2. To Have And To Hold

"… What the _hell_ are these?" Azusa asked. Spirit turned to the raven-haired woman and began to laugh raucously.

"Oh, Death, Committee, you're _screwed_! There's no way you're gonna be able to walk in those." Spirit continued to laugh at the impossibly high heels of Azusa's rich red stilettos.

"So, let me get this straight. You dress like a pimp, and I dress like a high-class prostitute?" Azusa asked, tugging at the short, black dress she was clad in.

"At least you didn't get a 'dollar-an-hour prostitute' outfit." Spirit said. Azusa glared at Spirit.

"You're really not helping, Albarn." Azusa crossed her arms. She then realised this was an incredibly bad idea when she caught Spirit staring. She slapped Spirit clean across the face.

"Stop that." she snapped. Spirit regained a stable stance and returned to buttoning up his shirt, sheepishly.

"Right, so, can we just go over the plan again, please?" Spirit asked. Azusa sighed and put her shoes on, trying to break them in.

"Geez… Right. Okay. We go in; we try to find the Iceman and his wife. If we do, I talk to the wife, you talk to Ivanov. You're a businessman, you're interested in demonic warfare." Azusa said. Spirit nodded.

"Right. Got it… I think." Spirit said. Azusa sighed and dropped her head.

"I'll try and get information from the wife, Elena. From what Internal Affairs suggests, she's young and didn't really want to marry Ivanov. If we can guarantee her safety, then she should give us information." Azusa said, tying her hair up in a bun at the back of her head.

"Okay. Sounds good." Spirit said, before concentrating on the red contacts he was trying to put in.

Azusa grabbed her long, brown wig from the cupboard and put it on, brushing the fringe down so it covered her dark eyebrows. She took off her glasses and put on clear contacts instead.

"Are we all good?" Spirit asked, putting on a short, scraggly black wig and turning to Azusa.

He had to blink quickly and remind himself that this was _Yumi Azusa _that he was looking at. Geez, under all of the shirts and suits she usually wore, she was pretty good looking.

"What, Albarn?" Azusa frowned. Spirit shook his head and smirked.

"Nothing, Committee. Now, remember," Spirit walked behind Azusa, gripping her shoulders, causing her to groan, "last night, we had some _mind-blowing _sex, and you're still coming down from-" Azusa elbowed Spirit in the stomach, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Hurry up." Azusa hissed, walking out of the room. As she walked out of the doorways, she stepped askew and nearly fell off of her stilettos. Spirit caught her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"_Albarn, let go of me._" Azusa growled.

"And watch you drop to the ground and look like a total idiot?" Spirit asked. Azusa sighed audibly and righted herself, walking further in front of the scythe.

"What would you do without your loyal husband, I ask?" Spirit strode behind the crossbow.

"Have intelligent conversation." Azusa retorted. After a couple of seconds, Spirit's jaw fell open.

"Hey!" he ran after Azusa, locking the door behind him as he left the apartment.

"Keep up, for Death's sake." Azusa had the hang of her heels by this point, but Spirit was a good deal taller than her and caught up with her within a minute. She felt him tap her on the shoulder, and when she glanced down, he was on one knee.

"What the hell are you doing?" Azusa asked. Spirit grinned and chucked a small box at Azusa, who caught in in her right hand.

"Rings would help." Spirit said, getting to his feet. Azusa sighed and opened the box.

There was a silver band that sat in there. In her mind, she knew it wasn't real. But there was something about it, something about wearing a ring that corresponded with someone else's on her left ring finger that tweaked a nerve.

Azusa pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and put the ring on, quickly and painlessly. Spirit slid his ring on, and looked at it with an audible sigh.

"… Shit." Spirit looked up at the sky, shaking his head. Azusa turned back to Spirit, deftly so as not to trip on her heels, and sighed.

"… You alright to do this?" Azusa asked, almost unable to believe that she was actually taking Spirit's emotional wellbeing into account. Spirit nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'll be fine. Geez, Committee, I must admit, it's nice not having someone on my ass about being all over-emotional about K… her." Spirit was not able to mutter his ex-wife's name.

"I will get snippy with you if you don't hurry up." Azusa crossed her arms and regained her quick pace once more. Spirit just chuckled and shook his head, walking quickly to keep up with the crossbow.

"Gosh, that Leo of yours… it must be wonderful being married to him." Elena Ivanov, the wife of Spirit and Azusa's target, said. Azusa bit her tongue and nodded.

"Oh, absolutely." she said, clenching her fist at her side. She noticed Elena's gaze grow distant, and decided that now was the best time to press for information.

"Elena, what's it like being married to Nikolai?" Azusa asked. Elena's eyes widened and she fumbled with her hands.

"Oh it's… It's alright, I guess. Not as good as you and Leo have it, though." Elena smiled widely. Azusa grit her teeth, cleverly disguising it as a smile, and nodded.

"We'll, we're very, _very_ happy." Azusa said. Elena nodded and smiled.

"If you don't mind, Elena, could I ask you another question?" Azusa asked. Elena nodded.

"What exactly does Nikolai _do?_" Azusa asked. Elena's eyes widened further and she gasped.

"Well, I… Uh, well, I don't… He's not…" Elena stuttered.

"Elena, you can tell me." Azusa said. Elena shook her head.

"No." Elena said. Azusa sighed and dropped her head.

"Do the words 'demonic weapon' mean anything to you or your husband?" Azusa asked. Elena gasped and her fingers tensed. Azusa reached into her small handbag, pulling out a small card case. She flipped it open and flashed the Shinigami skull laden card at the nervous blonde.

"Look, Elena, Spir- _Leo_ and I are with the DWMA. We know about your situation. And we want to help you out. But you need to help us first." Azusa said. Elena's eyes widened.

"What? B-But I… I didn't say anything to anyone! He said he'd hurt me if I said anything, I-" Azusa grabbed Elena's wrist and gently walked her into the women's bathrooms.

"Elena, look. My name isn't Alexa. I'm Yumi Azusa. I'm a Deathscythe, and I've been sent here by Shinigami-sama because we know about your husband. And we know you're not involved, Elena, we do. But you have to help us. Shinigami-sama will have you out of here before your husband can even think about laying a finger on you." Azusa said. Elena's eyes darted around the room.

"… If I speak to you, you have to get me out of here. He's got contacts everywhere." Elena shook. Azusa nodded and breathed hot air onto one of the mirrors. She wrote '42-42-564' and the shinigami popped up on the screen, shocking Elena to a point where she could have passed out.

"Shinigami-sama, this is Elena Ivanov. She is willing to exchange information for her safety." Azusa said, pulling Elena gently into view of the mirror.

"Elena, we can guarantee you safety at Shibusen. But we need to know about your husband's plans." Shinigami-sama said. Azusa felt the younger woman shake, and she gripped her shoulder gently.

"They will have you out of here as soon as you say go, Elena." Azusa said. Elena nodded and sighed sadly.

"He has a device at his company headquarters. Okay? There. I've already said too much. Please… you have to get me out of here." Elena begged. Azusa nodded and spoke into the bracelet she was wearing.

"Spartoi Unit 01, proceed to removal procedure." Azusa said as she took Elena's hand.

"What? We can't go out there!" Elena exclaimed. Azusa sighed and grit her teeth. This part of the mission would suck, but it had to be done.

"Follow my lead. Comfort me until we get outside, okay? Leo will meet us out there." Azusa said. She poked her head out of the doors, and sure enough, the plan had started to be implemented. Spartoi Unit 01 consisted of Maka Albarn, Soul Evans and Death the Kid.

Soul was with Spirit and Ivanov, and would distract Ivanov while Spirit made it out to the front.

"Oh, Elena, I've got nobody to talk to! I can't believe I'm-" Azusa swore she saw Spirit's ears prick up as he knew what was happening next, "I'm pregnant, Elena!" she called, loud enough for Spirit, Ivanov and Soul to hear. Elena took a deep breath and rubbed Azusa's back.

"There… uh… there! We'll get through this, Yu- I mean, Alexa!" Elena walked out to the front of the building and was met by a sandy-blonde girl and a black-haired boy with three white stripes.

"Elena, Maka Albarn and Death the Kid. They're going to get you out of here." Azusa said. Kid extended his arm cordially, probably learnt from years of being lined up as the next leader of Death City.

"H-Hi." Elena shook the young man's hand. Maka was looking nervous.

"Maka, what is it?" Azusa asked.

"My boyfriend is in there. With my dad. Oh, nothing good can come of this-"

"Uh, abort! Abort the mission! Abort the everything! Just _get out of here!_" Soul ran towards the group, and they began to run too.

"Elena, go with them!" Azusa urged.

"But, Yumi-!"

"_Where is my wife?_" Ivanov's voice carried through the hallway. A worried looking Spirit ran down the hallway as well.

"Elena, go, I will contact you personally when you're back in Death City, go!" Azusa yelled. Elena nodded and felt a small hand claim hers. Maka clutched the scared woman's hand tightly and they ran down the stairs and away to their pick up point.

"_What have you done with my wife?_" Ivanov made it out to the front of the building to see Spirit wielding Azusa.

"Sorry, Ivanov. You weren't great conversation." Spirit said, shooting Ivanov with a wavelength arrow, knocking him unconscious.

"Really? 'You weren't very good conversation?' That's just terrible, Albarn." Azusa hissed, back in her human form, taking off her stilettos and walking away from the unconscious man.

"Can we just leave him there?" Spirit asked, striding after the raven-haired woman.

"Of course we can. We're Shibusen, for Death's sake." Azusa said, wincing at the soreness in her feet.

"Sore feet, eh, Committee? Sure you're not _really_ pregnant?" Spirit smirked. Azusa growled.

"I'm not pregnant, Albarn." Azusa said. Spirit laughed and caught up with his fellow Deathscythe.

"True," Spirit began, "you do have to have sex to be pregnant."

This time, instead of the arrow being in the wall beside his head, it was in his thigh.

"_What the hell, Committee?_" Spirit exclaimed.

"I'd _not_ shoot you in the leg," Azusa smirked, "but you do have to be remotely likeable not to be shot."

"Yeah," Spirit winced, pulling the arrow out of his leg, "_I'm _the one with the crappy dialogue."


	3. From This Day Forward

"So, how's it going?" the blonde asked, expectantly.

"Still want to murder him." Azusa sighed, sitting on her legs on the couch, holding a small, portable mirror in front of her.

"Come on, Yumi. We dealt with him all through Shibusen." Marie sighed. Azusa took off her glasses and shook her hair so it sat out of its usual neat appearance.

"I suppose it's slightly more tolerable than I expected. It's like having a pet that can buy groceries." Azusa said. Marie smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, that's pretty much Stein for me in a nutshell." Marie giggled. Azusa groaned.

"But you're dating." Azusa stated. Marie raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I'm not dating Albarn!" she exclaimed. Marie giggled, but her giggling was upped spontaneously.

"_Not now!_ I'm talking to Yumi!" she turned away from the mirror. Azusa sighed and dropped her head.

"Hello to you too, Stein. Thanks for that, guys." Azusa winced. Marie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry." Marie bit her lip. Azusa sighed and sat back.

"Well, I'd better take a nap," Azusa yawned, "we've got to leave at nine at night to start the attack." Azusa said.

"Okay, honey. You will be fine. Good luck." Marie smiled. Azusa nodded.

"Thanks, Marie." Azusa gave a small smiled. Marie nodded and the mirror went blank, Azusa putting the small mirror down as the redhead walked into the living room.

"You ready for tonight?" Spirit asked. Azusa sighed and crossed her arms.

"Please, Albarn, I'm _always_ ready." she remarked. Spirit nodded and stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up and exposing a strip of toned chest.

"Aw, alright, 'cause I was gonna say, if you weren't ready, they say that sex before a big event helps-" Spirit's words were muffled by the pillow that hit him in the face, followed by an angry punch to the arm.

"Shut up, Albarn." Azusa hissed. Spirit rubbed his arm in pain and laughed.

"I think you've been spending far too much time with Marie. That hurt." he gave a small smirk. Azusa turned around and clenched her fists.

"Yeah, well, there's more where that came from." Azusa growled. Spirit laughed.

"Please, feel free to show me in any way you deem necessary, Committee." Spirit ducked behind the couch and avoided the wavelength-charged arrow that Azusa shot at him.

"Get some sleep, idiot." Azusa walked into her bedroom and slammed the door around. Spirit just sat down on the couch and rested his head back on his hands.

"_She scares the hell out of me and won't let me do __anything_," he thought to himself, "_so why the hell am I so attracted to her?_"

* * *

><p>"Just take your weapon form, Committee. It's easier and more subtle." Spirit whined. Azusa scoffed and strode in front of Spirit in the dark.<p>

"Yeah, inconspicuous, a man with bright-red hair carrying a giant crossbow into this facility. Subtle." Azusa muttered.

"I'm sorry for having such sexy red hair, Committee, but-"

"Quit overestimating yourself and help me over this fence." Azusa said. Spirit crossed his arms.

"Why don't you just take your weapon form and I chuck you over the fence?" Spirit asked. Azusa sighed and dropped her head.

"Death, you're vapid." Azusa sighed. Spirit raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Azusa crossed her arms and sighed.

"Ivanov has pressure pads over that side of the gate. I need to get over there and disarm them before you can get through." Azusa stated.

"Why?" Spirit asked.

"Because you're about as dextrous as an elephant and I don't want you making them sic the dogs on us." Azusa snapped back. Spirit nodded reluctantly and leant down, bracing his fingers together as Azusa put her foot on his hands.

"Right, now, back up against that column next to the fence." Azusa instructed. Spirit shuffled backwards and felt Azusa grab his shoulders and push upwards on his shoulders before grabbing a nook in the fence.

As she did so, Spirit quickly realised that the positioning of the nook made for Azusa's chest resting in a rather awkward place.

"Uh… Committee?" Spirit asked, slightly muffled. It may just have been the focus on the mission, but Azusa did not notice neither the muffled tone of Spirit's voice nor the movement of his jaw in her cleavage.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Could you," Spirit turned his head to the side and took in a breath, "move the boobs?" he asked. Azusa scoffed and slapped him upside of the head.

"Shut up." Azusa clawed at the top of the fence and pulled herself to the top of the fence, crouching and scouting out the garden in front of Ivanov's estate. The black sweater that she wore over the black tights rode up slightly as she jumped in a crouch to the bush below. Spirit leant against the column, making sure not to draw any attention to himself.

"Is my hair really that bad?" Spirit asked through the radio. Azusa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, it's incomprehensibly sexy. Is that what you want to hear? Is that what I have to say in order for you to get your _ass _into _gear?_" Azusa asked. Spirit smirked and gave a cocky grin.

"Yeah." he nodded, using his considerable frame to reach up to the nook he had to boost Azusa to grab. He pulled himself using one hand and extended a blade from his other palm, using this to pull himself to the top of the column.

"Ha! Who are you calling – _Shit!_" Spirit fell backwards off of the column into the bush , his legs sprawling across and hitting the pressure pads.

"And that is why I disarmed those." Azusa got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl to the entrance of the underground compound. Spirit clambered behind her, doing the same. He looked up and, as any self-respecting man couldn't, he found himself unable to look away from the sway of Azusa's backside with every crawl.

However, Azusa must have had eyes in the back of her head (or, perhaps more likely, her butt) but she stopped crawling and extended one foot out and backwards, kicking Spirit in the arm.

"Stop that." she hissed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Duck!" <em>Azusa yelled at the redheaded scythe who was currently acting as her meister.

"Alright!" he yelled back, tossing Azusa backwards.

Azusa would usually have everything under control, but there was something about the large, eight-foot-tall, lizard-like beast that rendered several of her abilities useless.

They couldn't quite believe that anything like this could have been hidden under Ivanov's estate, even less that they would encounter it before they even got to the Kishin device.

The underground cave looked almost untouched, with cobweb everywhere. However, both Spirit and Azusa suspected that the outer chambers were relatively untouched, but that the more central areas would have more evidence of life.

"_Albarn, _what in Death's name are you doing?" the disembodied voice of the crossbow called.

"I'm saving your ass!" Spirit called, running, full-pelt, at the creature and circling it. He took his half-form and stabbed it at the base of its tail, running away from it once more.

"_Albarn_, stop, you're going to get yourself killed!" Azusa cried, in human form once more. Spirit tried to run away from the creature, but it leapt onto four legs and grazed him with its claws.

"Albarn!" Azusa screamed. Spirit, with several cuts across his chest and back, scuttled backwards wincing in pain.

"Come on… come on!" Azusa focused hard on her wavelength and, as her arm turned into a bow-like weapon, she shot a large mass of her wavelength at the creature. It screeched and reared up into the air, falling flat onto its back and dying.

Azusa panted heavily, before noticing Spirit retching and spitting against the wall of the confine.

"Albarn! Are you okay?" Azusa ran over to the redhead, who then proceeded to throw up again.

"I don't do well with blood. I'm a wuss." he laughed, wincing and grabbing his abdomen as he did so.

"No, you're not. I'd have been killed if it weren't for you." Azusa reluctantly admitted.

"See. Not as useless as I look." Spirit adjusted against the walls of the confine

"Oh, Death, we've got to get you back." Azusa said, and Spirit tried to stand but found himself unable to.

"Do you think you can take your form?" Azusa asked. Spirit squeezed his eyes shut and, with some effort, he transformed into a scythe.

"I'm sorry I let you get hurt, Albarn." Azusa said, reluctantly. Spirit gave a small noise of affirmation.

"It's for the mission, Committee." Spirit said, and even through his weapon form, Azusa could sense the pain in his voice.

Azusa had always kept pride in the fact that nobody ever got injured on her watch.

The pool of blood which lingered where Spirit Albarn had sat before had broken that, and that scared Azusa. She would never admit it, but she was legitimately scared.

"Can you just keep making noise, please? So I know you're not dead." Azusa asked. Spirit chuckled and spoke.

"What would you like? A passionate moan every couple of minutes? Or something dirty? Just hold the blade next to your ear and I'll let you know I'm here, Committee."Spirit chuckled, and Azusa could sense the cockiness in his voice.

"Shut up, Albarn." she shook her head and rolled her eyes, beginning the secretive trek out of the confine. The scythe was up next to her ear, over her shoulder. After a couple of seconds, she heard a low whisper.

"So, what colour bra are you wearing?" Spirit rasped.

After that, the scythe was dragged across the ground, out of the confine.


	4. For Better, For Worse

"_Motherf-_"

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Azusa asked from outside the bathroom. After a little mumble, Spirit caved.

"If you don't mind." he muttered. Azusa pushed open the door and saw Spirit gripping the sink tightly, his eyes squeezed shut and tears of pain seeping through. Azusa covered her mouth when she saw the extent of his injuries.

His torso was riddled with scrapes, all of which looked fairly deep, though not deep enough to need stitches.

"Wh-What would you like me to do?" Azusa asked. Spirit turned to her and wiped at his ewes.

"Kill me." he said, with a small chuckle. Azusa blinked and put her hands on her hips.

"Could you get the ones on my back with the antiseptic wipes?" Spirit asked. Azusa nodded and her slipper-clad feet across the tiles floor to the shirtless scythe who handed her the wipes.

"You ready?" Azusa asked. Spirit nodded and braced himself on the sink.

"Go." Spirit grimaced and Azusa wiped the wound on his lower back.

"_Ah, shit!" _Spirit's hand flew backwards and grabbed onto Azusa's arm. Azusa couldn't quite believe what she did, but she grabbed Spirit's hand.

"Just squeeze my hand, okay?" Azusa asked. Spirit chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm getting wounds cleaned, not giving birth, Committee." Spirit remarked. Azusa went ahead and cleaned out another of the wounds, and Spirit's hand gripped hers tightly.

"I'm nearly done." Azusa said as she wiped the final wound, causing Spirit to take a heaving breath in as he turned around, arching his back.

Azusa's eyes traced the wounds on his chest. She couldn't help but think that it was a shame to mar his chiselled abs with those wounds, and that-

"_No. I can't think like that. No. This is Spirit Albarn we're talking about! No!"_

"Should I put a shirt on?" Spirit asked.

"No." Azusa insisted, and it took a while to register that she had probably said that far too quickly.

"Uh, you don't want to put a shirt on in case there are any bacteria in the wounds, and they will multiply if you don't keep them open." Azusa said. She was lucky she could ramble like the best of them.

"Okay, Committee. Thanks." Spirit gave a small nod of acknowledgement and went to walk out of the bathroom. Azusa looked in the mirror and shook her head.

"_I can't believe I got him injured like that._" Azusa shook her head and tried very hard not to show any emotions about the situation. She looked down and rubbed at her eyes, not realising the the redheaded Deathscythe was still at the door.

"Azusa… are you alright?" Spirit asked. Azusa turned to Spirit and sighed, both of them noticing the way that Spirit called Azusa by her last name as opposed to 'Committee,' which was an improvement.

"Go on, laugh, you know you want to." Azusa shook her head and crossed her arms, looking down at the floor.

"Come on, Azusa. Come and talk to me." Spirit gave a small smirk and Azusa scowled.

"If you stop doing that, I might." Azusa gave a rare smile.

"What's that?" Spirit asked.

"The flirtatious douchebag routine." Azusa gave another smile and Spirit sighed.

"What would you like me to do? The hormonal girlfriend routine? Because I've been told on many occasions that I can do that." Spirit backed out of the bathroom, and Azusa followed before taking the lead out into the living room.

"I think that would work, yes." Azusa said, sitting down and watching as Spirit sat next to her on the couch. He sat forward and put on a camp, garish voice.

"So, sweetheart… uh… periods? Yes, and sex. And bra shopping and shoes." Spirit laughed. Azusa shook her head and would have hit the man were it not for his injuries.

"On the other hand, I might take the flirtatious douchebag." Azusa sighed and sat back, pulling her knees up to her chest. Spirit sat forwards so that his back didn't touch the couch and looked at the raven-haired woman.

"So, what's wrong?" Spirit asked. Azusa sighed and dropped her hands.

"I screwed up, Albarn. And I got you hurt." Azusa muttered. Spirit sighed and sat forward further and clasped his hands together.

"Seriously, Azusa?" Spirit asked. Azusa looked up at Spirit and raised her eyebrows.

"It's not a matter of like or dislike, if I get anyone injured I-"

"Azusa, I made the decision to do that reckless crap because I didn't want you to get hurt. It was my decision, it wasn't your fault." Spirit said. Azusa blinked and shook her head.

"Don't mess with me, Albarn. People don't do that for me." she crossed her arms. Spirit shook his head and leant forward.

"For all intents and purposes, you are my partner for this mission. For this month, I care about you over all others in the entire world, okay? I may be an idiot, but I'm a protective idiot." Spirit said, standing up and patting the woman on the upper arm.

"But I-"

"There's no but, Azusa. You've got to forgive yourself. Because you did nothing wrong. 'Night, Azusa." Spirit walked out of the living room and into his bedroom, shutting the door around. Azusa's eyes were wide and she stood up, running to the bathroom. She fogged up the mirror and wrote down the number for Marie's personal mirror.

"Hello?" Marie asked. Azusa could barely make out her best friend's face in the dark.

"Marie. I know it's late, but I've got to talk to you." Azusa fretted.

"_It's three am, who the __hell__ is that?_" a muffled, tired voice asked form the side of the mirror.

"It's Yumi, I'll get up." Marie slid out of the bed and walked out into the living room, keeping the mirror in front of her face as she walked to Stein's desk. She switched on the small light and rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong, honey?" Marie asked. Azusa bit her lip and shook her head, pulling at her hair.

"Help me, Marie. Why, why am I a woman? Why do I have to have stupid hormones that make me stupid?" Azusa asked. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"_No!_ I… Spirit and I went on the mission, and he got injured, and I felt bad, so we talked, and I… See, I'm not even making coherent sense! Stupid Albarn." Azusa pouted and Marie's eyes widened.

"You like Spirit!" Marie exclaimed.

"_Who likes Spirit?_" Stein called. Marie shushed him and turned back to the mirror.

"Yumi, see, I told you that he'd grow on you!" Marie exclaimed. Azusa shook her head and growled.

"No. It's… It's purely primal. I think he's stupid, and sexist and a womaniser… I mean, he cheated on Kami in a second, but… He got cuts. All over his abdomen. And he needed help cleaning them, so I… I helped. And… I just stared at him and blushed like a schoolgirl!" Azusa's head fell into her hands and Marie clapped her hands together.

"Yumi! Come on, he is attractive." Marie giggled.

"_If you're talking about who I think you're talking about, stop._" Stein called. Marie frowned and pouted.

"Go to sleep, Stein." she called back. She heard a slight grumble and she sighed.

"You're more attractive." she called.

"_Thank you. Goodnight_." Stein called before returning to sleep.

"… Marie! Focus!" Azusa said, and Marie looked back at her.

"Sorry, sorry. Right, you being irrevocably, totally in love with Spirit. Right." Marie said. Azusa shook her head.

"Marie, no. And, even if I do like him, it doesn't matter. This is strictly professional. Death, why does he have to do this to me? Sometimes I hate primal instincts." Azusa pouted. Marie giggled and sighed.

"Put it this way. The mission will be over in a couple of weeks, then you've got free run." Marie smiled. Azusa sighed and looked down.

"Not if I screw up like I did this time again." Azusa frowned. Marie shook her head.

"You're going to be fine, sweetheart. I've got to go, I'm teaching tomorrow. But you're going to be okay." Marie said. Azusa nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Marie." Azusa remarked.

"And keep me posted on the Spirit situation. Because I definitely ship you two." Marie giggled.

"Wait, you _what_ us?" Azusa asked. Marie shook her head and giggled again.

"Never mind. Okay, I've really got to go. Love you!" Marie exclaimed. Azusa nodded and waved to the blonde Deathscythe as the mirror went blank. Azusa walked out of the bathroom to see a faint light in the kitchen. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door around.

In the kitchen, Spirit was drinking juice straight from the carton, waiting for Azusa's door to shut. When he heard it, he shut the juice carton again and smirked cockily.

"She likes me, she likes me…" Spirit sung to himself as he swaggered back to his bedroom. Before he got there, he shook his head.

"_No, stop that, idiot_," Spirit thought to himself, "_she doesn't like cocky you. She likes nice, compassionate, 'not-a-dick' you. Be that._"

Spirit's arms fell to his side and his expression was one of composure. He walked over to Azusa's door and looked through the tiny gap where it was still open. Azusa was already fast asleep, and all Spirit could hear was the faint whistling breath every so often.

He could get used to hearing that every morning.

But, first and foremost, they needed to get this mission back on track.

For once, Spirit had to think with his head, not his… _heart_. He shut her door completely and shook his head.

"First, the mission. Then… we'll see." Spirit whispered to himself before walking into his bedroom and going to sleep.


	5. For Richer, For Poorer

**A/N: Sincere apologies for the delay with this chapter. I also apologise – this is pretty much a filler chapter. But, next chapter will be a faster update. But, for now, please forgive me? *Flirty, apologetic Spirit smile* Please? :D**

"Oh, sir, thank you." Azusa said, bowing at the mirror that Shinigami-sama could be seen through.

"Don't thank me, Azusa. It's yours and Spirit's work that allowed us to fully map Ivanov's estate." Shinigami-sama said. Azusa shook her head.

"No, sir, I… I couldn't keep my head on straight. I was at fault, and this meant that Spirit was injured. I could have compromised the mission and-" Shinigami-sama began to laugh, taking Azusa back slightly.

"Sir, what are you laughing about?" Azusa asked.

"Spirit is a big boy, Azusa. And a Deathscythe at that. He's used to this." Shinigami-sama said. Azusa sighed and nodded.

"Okay, sir. Goodbye." Azusa said as the mirror went blank. Azusa turned around to see Spirit standing at the doorway.

"So, was I right or was I right?" Spirit asked. Azusa sighed and crossed her arms.

"We get our next chance in two days. Ivanov is allegedly meeting with some of his cronies regarding Elena's disappearance." Azusa said.

"So we sweep in and arrest them all?" Spirit asked.

"No. We try and go underground again." Azusa obviously wasn't a big fan of that arrangement.

"… What's with that tone?" Spirit asked.

"What tone?" Azusa snapped. Spirit put his hands on his hips.

"_We try and go underground… again."_ Spirit imitated Azusa and she growled.

"I don't have a tone." she said, her resolve fading as she turned around and crossed her arms. Spirit sighed and sat down in front of Azusa, throwing his legs over the side of the chair and letting his arms fall to the side.

"What's with that sitting position?" Azusa asked.

"What?" Spirit asked.

"You look like you want me to draw you like one of my French girls." Azusa crossed her arms.

"I'll get naked if you like." Spirit retorted, a tiny smirk on his face. Azusa raised her eyebrows and tutted.

"I'm surprised you went for the obvious joke as opposed to asking me about my French girls." Azusa said. Spirit sat up and forwards.

"You have French girls?" Spirit asked. Azusa rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"You need to get back on the ball, Albarn." she said, walking away. As she did, Spirit realised just how off-track he was and jumped to his feet, chasing after Azusa.

"Hey, Azusa?" he called. She turned around and sighed.

"_What,_ Albarn?" she asked.

"We need to talk." Spirit said. Azusa sighed and turned around.

"And just how long has it been since you've said that to a woman as opposed to her saying it to you?" Azusa asked. Spirit sighed and dropped his hands to his sides as Azusa walked into her bedroom, shutting the door.

"Azusa?" he called.

"What?" she called back.

"Please… I need to talk to you, seriously!" he said.

"Please. Don't make me laugh." Azusa called back. Spirit sighed and sauntered away from the bedroom. He'd have to try later, when Azusa was being more… pliable.

* * *

><p>"Okay… that's in another language." Spirit whined at the television. Azusa turned to his and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"You do get that we're in a country that speaks a different language, right?" Azusa asked. Spirit furrowed his brow for a second before chuckling.

"I knew that." he said. Azusa nodded and continued eating. Spirit turned off the television and turned to the crossbow.

"Hey, Azusa?" he asked. Azusa looked up at him, and as she had a mouthful of food, could not protest when he began to speak.

"I just… I wanted to ask you about your reaction down in the underground cave… _thing_. Because, I mean, we're on this mission together, and I… I was just protecting you like I'm supposed to." Spirit said. Azusa sighed and put her food down.

"I've fended for myself my entire life." Azusa said. Spirit sat back.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yes." Azusa said, reluctantly. Spirit sat back and scratched his chin.

"That blows." Spirit said, and Azusa crossed her arms, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You should be a counsellor or something." Azusa remarked. Spirit shrugged and reclined back on the lounge.

"I try." he chuckled. Azusa sighed and rested her head on her hand.

"About the underground incident… I apologise, once again." Azusa said. Spirit shook his head.

"Stop that, Azusa. You stop that right now. Because if you apologise again, I'm not going to be very happy." Spirit pouted. Azusa sighed and sat back.

"I have to. I've worked my entire life to be able to take care of others, and I screwed up." Azusa said, running her fingers through her hair. Spirit was in shock, because he'd not every seen Azusa so remorseful. Perhaps her nature of telling the truth about failures applied to herself, too.

"Azusa…" Spirit began.

"What's it like having a daughter?" Azusa asked, suddenly. Even Spirit was taken aback at the seemingly superfluous question.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Someone you're genetically predisposed to take care of. What's it like?" she asked, inquisitively. Spirit ran his fingers through his hair and sat back.

"It's hard to start off with. But, eventually, you get used to it… and it's amazing." Spirit said. Azusa raised an eyebrow.

"Even though Maka basically ignores you almost all of the time?" Azusa asked.

"Low blow there, Azusa." Spirit said with a small smirk.

"But it's true." she added. Spirit shrugged and nodded slightly.

"Fair call, fair call… yeah, it's still amazing. Sure, it's daunting having to take care of them. But, when they succeed, you succeed too. Because, even though their wins were their own doing, you helped to raised them. You contribute to what they are before you." Spirit said. Azusa sighed and dropped her head back.

"Fair enough." Azusa said.

"Do you ever want kids, Azusa?" Spirit asked. Azusa shrugged.

"I don't know. Perhaps." Azusa said, shutting her eyes. Spirit chuckled and close dhis own eyes in thought.

"I can see it now, an army of little Kacha-spouting kiddies." he said. Azusa looked up at Spirit and groaned.

"You're an ass." she smirked. Spirit was shocked and he jumped backwards.

"Holy shit, Azusa, are you… smiling?" Spirit gasped. Azusa stood up and rolled her eyes.

"Nope, my mistake." Spirit chuckled. Azusa sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry about the mission." Azusa said again. Spirit stood up and crossed his arms.

"You remember what I said, don't you?" Spirit asked, edging closer towards Azusa. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I was going to get mad if you apologised again." Spirit said. Azusa sighed.

"And what are you going to do?" Azusa asked before realising she was backed against a wall.

"You wanna know what I do when I'm angry?" Spirit asked. Azusa looked up at him and frowned.

"Try me." she remarked.

She was shocked when Spirit wrapped his arms around Azusa, lifting her off the ground.

"I hug it out." he chuckled.

"Albarn, let me down!" Azusa exclaimed. Spirit shook his head, still chuckling.

"Nope, I'm still mad." Spirit said. Azusa kicked her legs around and growled.

"Stop it! Put me down!" Azusa exclaimed. Spirit laughed and dropped Azusa onto the couch, where her hands covered her chest.

"You ass!" she exclaimed.

"Wha?" he asked with a grin.

"You undid my bra!" she exclaimed. Spirit crossed his arms and smirked even wider.

"Oh, did I? I didn't notice." he said, nonchalantly. Azusa did her bra up once more and then leapt to her feet.

"I'm going to kill you." she said.

"Hey, what happened to you being all apologetic and – _whoa!"_ Azusa began to chase Spirit around the apartment, and he yelped as he was cornered in the bathroom. He picked up the first thing he grabbed, a-

"Toothbrush?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" Spirit asked, wielding it in front of him.

"You are a scythe, you can turn your limps into blades and you pick up a… toothbrush." Azusa tried to clear it up. Spirit nodded.

"I do. Now… be warned!" he exclaimed. Azusa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"We are grown adults." Azusa said. Spirit inched towards her and poked her in the arm.

"… _En garde_!" he announced. Azusa growled and picked up a weapon of her own as Spirit ran out of the bathroom, shrieking.

"Ah, hairbrush, no fair!" he called, running down the hallway. He fell back onto the couch and Azusa landed on top of him, wielding the hairbrush in front of his face. All that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing as the two came to their senses. Azusa's eyes widened.

"Azusa…" Spirit said, but Azusa sprung backwards to her feet.

"I've got to go to bed." Azusa said.

"Azusa, wait-"

"I… I've _got_ to go to bed." Azusa said, brushing off Spirit's comment and walking off to her room, shutting the door. Spirit dropped his head and sighed, looking down at the toothbrush he still held in his hands.

He knew why she was acting like this. Even though he'd overheard her stating that she found him attractive, he knew why she was avoiding him like crazy.

His reputation preceded him wherever he went. It was always 'Spirit Albarn, the womaniser.' But, back then, he was young and stupid. Sure, it was a clichéd line, but it was true for the redhead. Now he was… older and stupid.

Spirit first dropped his head into his hands and cursed his former self for screwing up something he could have had with the crossbow.

He then lifted his head and shook it.

"No," he said to himself, "I'll prove it. I'll prove myself to her. I will. I'll work hard, I'll focus on the assignment… I'll do it."

And with that, Spirit Albarn was a man on a mission.

Not only a Deathscythe mission for Shibusen, no.

Now he was also on a mission for Yumi Azusa's heart.


	6. In Sickness And In Health

**A/N: Well, it's that time of year again... I've got exams soon. So, the next updatewill probably be two to three weeks away, and I'm sorry for that! But, after exams, I'll be free to write. I will, however, still be updating Stitched Together, because it's already written out, all I have to do is upload them. **

**But, for now... have this :D**

Spirit awoke early that morning, which was unusual for him, and he wandered around the apartment. As he walked out into the small area before the balcony, he stopped.

"… Azusa?" Spirit murmured to himself.

He watched her movements as she performed some gentle martial arts. They were fluid and graceful, and considering Azusa's usual no-nonsense personality, she seemed suddenly amicable and poised.

"What is she doing?" Spirit said, once more, to himself.

Her movements continued, delicate and precise, as her hands and feet cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. She came back to a standing position and her hands clasped in front of her before she sat down, cross-legged.

Whatever the hell she was doing, it painted the crossbow in a whole different light. In a serene, calm, light.

"You could be a little more subtle." Azusa murmured as her hands fell to her lap. Spirit jumped slightly before coughing and running his fingers through his hair.

"I thought I _was_ being subtle." he replied, walking to the door. Azusa stood up and looked at the redhead, rolling her eyes and replacing her glasses.

"You weren't." she said, walking past the redhead and shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, cut me some slack," Spirit whined, "I'm not built for subtle."

"You're telling _me._" Azusa remarked. Spirit crossed his arms and sat down at the table, giving a sly smirk.

"You're still giving me shit? Really? We've been here for three weeks, Azusa." Spirit said.

"I've known you for most of my life, Albarn, and at no point have I ever stopped giving you shit." Azusa replied.

"You said a swear word." Spirit giggled like a schoolgirl. Azusa rolled her eyes and turned back from the coffee she was making.

"You want a coffee?" Azusa asked. Spirit shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, I could go for one." he said as he scratched the back of his head. Azusa sat down with her own coffee and took a sip.

"Make it yourself." she said, a small smirk showing through her next sip. Spirit pushed himself from the table and walked behind the raven-haired woman.

"Your wit astounds me." he remarked through gritted teeth.

"As yours astounds me, Albarn." Azusa smirked. Spirit sighed and shook his head.

"And yet, you're _still_ the most amicable woman I've ever lived with." Spirit replied. Azusa set down her mug and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a compliment?" Azusa asked. Spirit turned around and shrugged.

"I'm not even sure, to be perfectly honest." he said, sipping the coffee and sitting up on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, come on, are you sixteen? Get off the counter." Azusa frowned. Spirit sighed, set down his coffee and stood up.

"Better?" Spirit asked.

"Much," Azusa smirked, standing up, "Right, I'm going to have a shower."

"Can't I go first? You take forever!" Spirit exclaimed. Azusa turned to Spirit slowly, her eyebrow raised and a scowl on her face.

"Come with me." Azusa walked off into the bathroom and Spirit quickly followed. She stood at the sink and opened the cabinet. Her products lined one shelf and Spirit's lined the other three.

"Right." Azusa said, beginning to take her products out of the cabinet – even the tampons Spirit had bought her early in the mission.

"All of this crap is yours," Azusa pointed to the remaining products in the cabinet, "so let's have a look, shall we?"

Azusa first pulled out two bottles of shampoo and conditioner, reading the bottle.

"_Colour-stay shampoo and conditioner…_ Are you saying you're not a natural redhead?" Azusa asked. Spirit snatched the bottles from Azusa and set them down.

"Of course I am," he smirked, "you wanna make sure?" Spirit's thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pyjama pants.

"_Don't even think about it."_ Azusa hissed. Spirit grinned and crossed his arms.

"Go on, go on, keep making your point." he said. Azusa pulled out another product, adjusting her glasses and reading it.

"You exfoliate? I shouldn't be surprised." Azusa remarked.

"Oh, come on, I've never used that!" Spirit exclaimed.

"Albarn, it's half empty." Azusa put the product back and shut the cabinet. Spirit frowned and threw his hands down to his sides.

"Now, shoo. I need to take a shower." Azusa said, batting at the redheaded Deathscythe like a pest to get him to leave the bathroom.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Spirit exclaimed, running out of the bathroom before he could have any pain inflicted upon him.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Azusa?" Spirit called through the apartment as he set the take-out food down on the table. He got no response.<p>

"Azusa, are you still pissy at me for taking up half the cabinet? 'Cause I can-" Spirit stopped as he got to Azusa's door.

He heard sobbing.

"Shit, Azu-" As Spirit opened the door, he heard a yell and a pillow hit his face.

"Go away!" she exclaimed, though it seemed more shock than anger.

"Why?" Spirit asked.

"Because you're not supposed to be _home _yet!" Azusa cried, pulling her knees to her chest and rubbing at her eyes furiously. Spirit sighed and shut the door around, walking over to Azusa and sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Spirit asked.

"Stop pretending you care." Azusa looked up at Spirit, blue eyes ringer with red. Spirit reached forward and Azusa flinched. He sighed as he removed her glasses.

"You're gonna get the lenses all gross." Spirit set the glasses to the side and Azusa shivered.

"Is this still about the underground thing?" Spirit asked. Azusa glanced up at the redheaded deathscythe and she wiped at her eyes.

"Yes." she mumbled, dejectedly.

"Come on, Azusa. I told you it was fine, I-"

"What if I screw up again? Huh? I… I don't know if I can do it." Azusa snivelled. Spirit sighed and tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you taking this so hard? And I mean that in the nicest, politest, _don't punch me _sort of way." Spirit said, holding his hands up.

"I'm not used to failure, Spirit." Azusa admitted. Spirit chuckled and scratched his head.

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't go through that awkward phase when you first became a Deathscythe. That completely useless stage?" Spirit asked.

"Well… yeah, I did, but… There's you and there's me. You got injured, it wasn't _your _fault. And… I don't want you to have to deal with…" Azusa's words muffled as her head dropped to her knees.

"Deal with what?" Spirit's hand reached out and gently grasped Azusa's shoulder. Azusa looked up at him and her eyes seemed to quiver.

"… _A failure like me._" she whispered. Spirit's eyes widened and he shook his head, instinctually pulling her to his chest. Though she was jolted slightly, she eventually relaxed despite the awkward position and-

_Holy-shit-Spirit-Albarn-is-hugging-me._

Azusa promptly sat back up, her hands sitting at her elbows. Spirit looked at her with an unusual solemnity and spoke with more clarity and meaning than Azusa had ever seen.

"You're not a failure. You are Yumi-freakin'-Azusa. You're not known the world over because you're a failure. You're a role model for the E.A.T weapons, and you're the only woman who's ever been able to scare me into compliance. _Ever."_ Spirit grinned. Azusa gave a tiny smile and shrugged.

"Yumi, you're going to be fine on this mission." Spirit promised her. Azusa blinked at him. She didn't feel the rage she usually felt if someone other than Marie called her 'Yumi.'

_Oh, Death, help me._

_Oh, Lord Death, he's getting to me._

_Oh, Sweet Lord Death, I don't want to stop him._

"Thanks, Spirit." Azusa said. Spirit smirked.

"Why were you crying about it, though? You don't seem like the crying type." Spirit said. Azusa blinked and bit her lip. Spirit's eyes widened and he nodded in realisation.

"_Oh…"_ Spirit said. Azusa clasped her hands and looked away.

"You need anything? Hot water bottle? Ice-cream? _Titanic?_" Spirit asked. Azusa shook her head.

"I'm fine." she said, wiping her nose. Spirit nodded and stood up.

"I'll be out once I've cleaned my face up." Azusa said. Spirit turned on his heel and went to walk out of the room, but stopped at the doorway.

"Lucky I bought you those tampons then, eh?" Spirit asked.

"_Don't _push it, Spirit." Azusa called back. Spirit gave a tiny chuckle and walked out of the room. Azusa flopped back on her bed and took in a great sigh.

Of all the people to fall for – Spirit Albarn.

_Spirit. Albarn. Spirit Albarn?_

Even she couldn't quite believe it. Sure, at first, it was his looks. He was classically handsome. And the abs helped, Azusa wasn't going to lie. But then, it was like… it was like he'd pulled himself together for _her._

But that was preposterous. He didn't like her. Who would? She was a bossy, know-it-all – _and nobody would let her forget it – _and she wasn't the sort of woman that Spirit went for anyway. She was average height, she had short, black hair that fell limp around her face and…

Azusa stared down at her chest.

She wasn't endowed like Marie or anything, no. But, they were _there. _That was a good start. Hell, they weren't _bad, _they were actually pretty good, object-

Azusa threw herself back and smacked a pillow to her face. Spirit Albarn had reduced her to _this, _to judging her own appearance and looking to her _chest_ for guidance.

"Yumi! You coming?"

"Uh… Yeah!" Azusa called back. She let the blush fade from her cheeks and she quickly walked out of her room to the kitchen.

_Note to self – Ask to stop being sent on missions with attractive, charismatic men who will make you like them._


	7. Til Death Do We Part

**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm lazy! I'm so sorry! But, I hope this'll make up for it... I'm planning a sequel for this story :)**

He still couldn't believe he'd lost her – now he was running through the cavern alone trying to find his raven-haired companion. He'd been running around the godforsaken cavern for Death knows how long, and it could've been prevented if only he'd kept an eye on her.

"_They'll have something to replace the golem we destroyed." Azusa said, adamantly._

"_No, they won't. They're not gonna expect us to come back – especially after I bled and threw up all over their stuff." Spirit clarified. Azusa raised an eyebrow and prepared for something to spring out as they turned the corner – the former haunt of the golem they destroyed._

_When she turned the corner, Azusa heard nothing for a second._

"_Bam!"_

_Azusa shrieked, her scream shrill in the echoing cavern. Spirit began to laugh and removed his hands from Azusa's shoulders. She turned around and punched him in the arm._

"_Why would you do that?" Azusa stormed off in front of the redhead, who chuckled in response._

"_C'mon, Yumi, we're fine!" Spirit said. Azusa sighed and continued walking, arms crossed and eyes looking straight forward._

"_Oh, come on, don't get snippy. Just because, for the first time ever, I was right and you were-"_

"_Spirit!"_

_The scream jolted Spirit, and before he knew it, Azusa was gone._

"_Yumi?" he called. He called out again, this time louder, and he heard a tiny, diminishing echo._

"_Spirit – help me!"_

"_Yumi! Yumi, where are you?" he called. But this time there was absolutely no response. Spirit had managed to work out the general direction that Azusa's cry had come from. He began to run down the west corridor, calling out all the while._

"_Yumi! Yumi, can you hear me? Can you use your clairvoyance, anything, come on, Yumi!" Spirit called. With that instance, something twinged in his stomach before white light flashed before his eyes._

"_Keep heading west! Just keep going west, that's where they're taking me, Spi-"_

_The white light and Azusa's voice disappeared from Spirit's head. _

"Yumi! Come on, Yumi! Shit, I still can't find her…" Spirit swore to himself before clenching his fists and trying to think. His eyes darted as if they were looking for something – _anything_ that was going to help him find Azusa again. He had no choice but to continue following her instructions, and he picked up the pace as he continued down the west hallway.

Sporadically, Spirit would knock against the stone walls, hoping to hear something hollow – some clue as to where Azusa was.

Spirit sure could have used Azusa's clairvoyance just about now.

Scratch that.

Spirit really could have used Azusa right now.

As Spirit turned yet another corner, he saw a door.

He also saw the two burly, six-and-a-half foot tall guards that were running towards him, ready to charge. He instinctually turned his right arm into a scythe blade and, just before the guards reached him, he jumped.

Spirit drop-kicked the guard on his left, sending him flying to the ground, whilst the guard on his right took a cut to the jaw. Spirit, himself, fell onto the ground, but by the time the guards came back to their senses, Spirit had burst back past them. The door itself was not guarded – obviously whoever was behind all of this didn't anticipate anyone getting through the cavern.

Spirit kicked down the door, and it splintered around his sole. He stood at the door and a familiar looking man stared back at him. His eyes darted around the room and eventually, in the corner, he saw a battered, raven-haired woman shackled to the wall.

"Yumi!"

"Yumi? Oh, you lied to me. Lucky she didn't."

Spirit's eyes returned to the man and he spat back with words laced with pure derision.

"Ivanov. What did you do?" Spirit asked. Ivanov looked behind Spirit, and upon seeing the guards sneaking up on him, ready to attack, he shooed them away.

"Well, I needed to borrow your wife for a while, Leo… but, see, that's the thing. It's not Leo, is it?" Ivanov asked. Spirit stood firm and Ivanov stood up, slamming his fist against the chair he was sat on.

"_Is it, Mr Albarn?_"

"You think you're good, don't you?" Spirit asked. Ivanov strode forward and faced Spirit, eye-to-eye.

"How so?" the man had a subtle Russian accent. Spirit shook his head and snarled.

"You think you can convince me that she told you my name. Turn me against her. It doesn't work that way." Spirit replied.

"I'm glad it's a grand, friendly commune down at Shinigami's academy, but here… here we don't' trust anybody. And your little girlfriend over here – she's like… she's my hold over you. Over the DWMA." Ivanov looked over at the weakened woman in the corner.

"You let her go." Spirit warned.

"Or what?" Ivanov asked, turning around. As he took one step towards the corner, Spirit ran at the man, taking his wrist in his hand and jutting a blade out from his palm.

"_Let. Her. Go._" Spirit's voice was deep and deathly serious.

Ivanov just gave a tiny smirk and a laugh, and before Spirit could enquire, he felt something press against the back of his head and heard the unmistakable cocking of a gun. His hand immediately fell to his side and he stepped back, the guard behind him moving in unison. After a moment of silence, Spirit spoke up.

"It's hold over Shibusen that you want, right?" he asked, quietly. Ivanov turned around, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Take me. You let her go and you take me." Spirit replied. Ivanov crossed his arms.

"Why? I've already got this one." Ivanov's voice was cold and detached – he didn't care about the woman that his guards had captured and beaten.

_Please, Yumi, if you can hear me… forgive me._

"I'm Shinigami-sama's personal weapon. I'm ten times the hold over Shibusen than she is." Spirit said. Azusa did not move.

"Well, then…"

"Spirit…"

Spirit's eyes looked up to see Azusa shaking her head, weakly. Her body was still limp, her eyes dull but nevertheless, he knew she had something to say.

"Go, Spirit. Just go. They've got me, Spirit."

"Yumi, don't say that. Don't –"

"Listen to the lady, Albarn. She's-"

A shot rang out through the room and Spirit had to use every ounce of self-control he had not to jump. But it was not the gun held to his head that fired –he was still alive, after all.

Ivanov was lying on the floor, barely breathing. He was conscious, but he appeared to be paralysed.

Paralysed.

_Paralysed. Like with a wavelength._

"Duck!"

And Spirit ducked.

An orb-like shot hit the guard behind him in the chest before he could do anything about it. He fell flat on his back and couldn't move. His arms were pinned to the floor, so he couldn't reach or shoot his gun.

Without further hesitation, Spirit ran over to Azusa, who was obviously weakened by the wavelength shot.

"Yumi!" he called. She gave a weak cough but nothing else. He ran over to her and his knees nit the hard concrete as he knelt next to her. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"You're an idiot." she rasped. Spirit looked at Azusa and saw the bruises that littered her face and visible body.

"What did they do to you, Yumi?" Spirit asked. Azusa gave another cough, wincing as she did so.

"I fell down the trap and the guards took me. I… I tried to fight back but they overpowered me." Azusa replied. Spirit shook his head in disgust, and looked back at Ivanov, who was still on the ground.

"I have more guards, you know. They… They'll come and kill you." Ivanov said. Spirit ignored him and looked back at Azusa.

"He doesn't. He's disgustingly undermanned." Azusa replied. Spirit gave a smirk before replying.

"That's more like you." he said with a small laugh.

"Spirit, we still need to get the device." Azusa replied. Spirit shook his head.

"You're Shibusen's number one priority right now, Yumi. They can't afford to lose you." Spirit said.

"Oh, is that it now, Mister Big-Shot 'I'm Shinigami-sama's weapon' Scythe-Boy?" Azusa asked. Spirit raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Hey. I was doing you a favour." Spirit grinned.

"Sure you were." Azusa replied, rolling her eyes. Spirit shook his head and resituated himself.

"Right, now I'm going to do you _another_ favour and carry you out of here." Spirit said. Azusa shook her head.

"I'll walk, thank you." Azusa said. Spirit sighed and gently pressed his hand to Azusa's abdomen. Her face contorted in pain.

"_Spirit, you son of a b-_" Spirit clamped his hand over Azusa's mouth and he raised his eyebrows.

"Your rib is broken. There's absolutely no way you're walking out of here. I don't care who you are." Spirit replied. Azusa frowned – a very well known _Shut up, I know I'm wrong but I won't admit it_ frown, and she relented.

"Fine." Azusa said. She slung her arm around Spirit's neck and he tucked his arm under her knees.

"Right. Picking you up is going to hurt like a bitch. So take a deep breath in." Spirit warned. Azusa nodded, but before she could prepare, Spirit stood up without warning. Azusa gave a long, drawn out exclamation of pain, but the pain subsided when Spirit stretched her out slightly in his elongated, strong limbs.

"Better?" Spirit asked. Azusa nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a sharp breath in between her teeth.

"Alright. We're going to be alright, Yumi." Spirit said. Azusa was still in pain, and she was feeling incredibly vulnerable. And considering Spirit Albarn was the only person who was protecting her at that moment in time. She had to pour every ounce of faith into him.

"Promise?" she asked, her voice small and exposed.

Spirit had to acknowledge that Yumi Azusa was almost certainly the most powerful woman he'd ever met. But he also had to acknowledge that she, too, was vulnerable at times, and that when she was, he needed to be there for her.

He wanted to be there for her.

And he would be there for her.

As Spirit gently made his way out of the main room of the cavern and headed towards the exit, he told the usually powerful but sometimes vulnerable woman just one thing.

"I promise."


	8. I Do

"Spirit…" Azusa coughed, and Spirit shook his head and pulled the woman closer to his chest. They had finally made their way back to the apartment, but Azusa was not in a good state. She grabbed his shirt and her breathing began to slow once more. Spirit walked over to Azusa's bed and laid her down with only the dim light of the alarm clock illuminating their faces.

"Are you okay, Yumi?" Spirit asked, pulling strands of hair out of Azusa's face.

"Th-Thankyou, Spirit." she whispered. Spirit gave a small smile and nodded.

"You don't need to thank me." Spirit said, before he realised that his hand was pressing against the side of Azusa's face. Azusa blinked up at Spirit and her eyes flicked across his face. She… Damn it.

He'd got her.

"Kiss me." she said, in barely a whisper. Spirit was taken slightly aback.

"Did you just-"

"_Kiss. Me_." she whispered slightly louder this time, and Spirit did not need to be told again.

He leant down just that little bit further and his lips were on hers. He could taste blood faintly where her lip had split, but he didn't care. Azusa's hand rose up to thread through Spirit's red hair, and they did not break away for a while.

Spirit pulled away first, reluctantly, and gave a small smile to the crossbow. His hand rested underneath her head and he gave a small chuckle.

"You came here basically hating me. You just kissed me." Spirit smiled. Azusa, incredibly, blushed as Spirit said that, and she responded after a second or two.

"What can I say? You grew on me." Azusa said quietly.

"Like the attractive, handsome man I am?" Spirit asked, still kneeling next to Azusa's bed. Azusa shrugged.

"I don't know. More like a fungus." Azusa laughed. Spirit shook his head and smirked.

"Yeah, but a hot fungus, right?" Spirit smiled.

"Sure." Azusa smirked and shook her head, giving a rare smile that made Spirit's smile grow in turn. Azusa couldn't believe that she was feeling this way for Spirit Albarn.

Well… Maybe she could.

After looking back on the month that they'd had, he'd proved himself in ways she couldn't imagine. He would have died for her.

"Goodnight, Yumi." Spirit whispered, standing up and looking down at the dark-haired weapon.

"Goodnight, Spirit." she whispered back. He smiled as he turned and left the room.

Marie was right. He'd grown on her, and she was sure that he'd done so in a bigger way than even Marie Mjolnir could have imagined.

* * *

><p>As the silver-haired meister and his blonde weapon entered the small apartment, it was not at all evident what had happened the night before. Spirit was strewn awkwardly over the couch, limbs sprawled in every direction.<p>

With a quick intake of breath, Spirit's eyes opened momentarily, just enough to gaze at two unknown figures. He immediately shrieked and brought himself to his feet, his left arm turning into a blade, causing Marie to shriek in turn.

"Spirit, it's _us!"_ Marie exclaimed. Spirit blinked and his vision cleared, focusing on the scared blonde and the doctor who he was sure was close to laughing at his partner's fright. Spirit scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"Shit, sorry. Good to see you, Marie." Spirit walked forwards and sleepily hugged the short blonde, and she smiled and hugged him back. Spirit then turned to Stein and spoke about the fact that Stein nearly laughed at Marie for her horror at Spirit's transformation.

"You, Stein, are the worst boyfriend _ever._" Spirit pointed at Stein before shuffling off to the kitchen.

"That's a little _pot calling the kettle black_, isn't it?" Stein asked. Spirit yawned again as he fliced the switch on the electric kettle.

"Can't explain how funny that joke is after fifteen years, Stein." Spirit cracked his neck and his knuckles, causing Marie to wince.

"Is that a boy thing?" Marie asked. Both Spirit and Stein gave a simultaneous groan of affirmation, and Marie sighed.

"Gross. Where's Yumi?" Marie asked. Spirit turned around and leant his hands back on the counter.

"Don't wake her. We had an… eventful… last night." Spirit said, before realising just how suss his comment actually sounded. Marie's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Spirit!"

"No, no, Marie, I didn't mean it like that, we didn't… No!" Spirit exclaimed. Marie crossed her arms.

"Are you certain?" Marie asked. Spirit's eyes darted and Stein, who had already situated himself on the couch in boredom, looked at the redhead.

"Are you familiar with something called a Freudian slip? It's when you say something that's true from your unconscious when you're lying." Stein stated, offhandedly.

"Stein, now's a good time to shut the f-"

"Spirit Albarn, I swear to Shinigami-sama himself, if you don't tell me what happened between you two, I'll…" Marie started, trying to think before a lightbulb went off in her head, "… I'll tell Stein what your middle name is!"

"I already know that." Stein said.

"What?" Marie asked, her eyes turning to Stein.

"Yeah, it's-"

"Oh, Death, don't! Shut up! I kissed her, okay! _We_ kissed, please, for the love of Death, don't say it!" Spirit recoiled, and Marie's eyes widened.

Spirit thought she was going to throttle him on the spot.

Instead, she near-on squealed and crash-tackle hugged the redhead.

"Marie, wha-"

"Spirit, she really likes you!" Marie exclaimed. Spirit rubbed the back of his head again, and nodded.

"I kind of figured that when she asked me to kiss her, to be honest." Spirit admitted. At that moment, a slightly disgruntled-looking weapon emerged from the bedroom.

"_Yumi!" _

Marie hugged Azusa in the same fashion that she'd hugged Spirit, minus the crash-tackle part. She knew that Azusa's rib was broken, and with the hug, Azusa winced nevertheless. Marie loosened her grip somewhat.

"You didn't tell me you'd kissed him, you sneak!" Marie exclaimed. Azusa's eyes widened and that familiar death stare returned, and it was aimed right at the redhead. She stormed past Marie and straight up to Spirit.

"You just told them?" Azusa asked. Spirit, eyes wide, sheepishly replied.

"Y-Yeah." he said, quietly. Azusa's death stare turned to a slightly contented half-smile.

"Good. Couldn't deal with that, this morning." Azusa said, pushing past Spirit to commandeer the coffee he had just prepared. Spirit sighed and smirked, shaking his head.

"Just one question." Marie said, sitting down next to Azusa.

"Go for it." Azusa said. Marie looked at Azusa, then at Spirit, and her smile grew.

"Is he, like, your boyfriend?" Marie's voice turned to that of a fifteen year old's and Azusa couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know, I…" Azusa's voice trailed off and her eyes flicked to Spirit. He smirked and lealt back again.

"I don't know. Sounds totally sweet to me, babe." He adopted the same tone as Marie and she giggled, and Azusa's face took on the slightest tinge of blush.

"Okay, then." she murmured into her coffee.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to see that you're on the mend, Azusa." Shinigami-sama told the Deathscythe. She nodded and smiled.<p>

"Thank you, sir." she said. As she and Spirit left the office to walk down the corridor, Azusa looked up at him.

"Did you mean what you said the other day?" Azusa asked. Spirit looked down at her.

"What?" Spirit asked.

"Am I your… your…" Azusa could not get the words out, and Spirit gave a small smile and shoved his hands on his pockets.

"My what? Girlfriend? My main squeeze? My _friend with benefits?_" Spirit raised his eyebrows and Azusa elbowed him in the side.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Spirit." she warned.

"Are you going to do the glasses thing?" Spirit asked. Azusa looked at Sprit and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" Azusa asked. Spirit gave a small chuckle and scratched his chin with a smirk.

"Well, on one hand it freaks me out. On another hand, it gives you the hot librarian kick." Spirit laughed to himself.

"Spirit, if you don't stop, I _will_ give you the hot librarian _kick_." the tiny, violent inflection on kick didn't go unnoticed by Spirit. He smirked and he held his hand out for Azusa.

"Of course I mean it, stupid." Spirit smiled.

"Don't call me stupid. I don't take well to being called stupid." Azusa replied.

"Wow, I'm not doing very well here, am I?" Spirit asked. Azusa sighed and couldn't help but smile – Spirit seemed to be evoking more of those unfamiliar expressions in her than anyone else, bar Marie, ever had.

"You'll get there." Azusa said, subtly slipping her hand into Spirit's. She clasped it in his own and brought her soft, pale hand to his lips, if only for an instant.

"Better." she said, and he laughed.

In the midst of his laughter, Spirit and Azusa turned a corner. And around that corner was petite, sandy-blonde haired meister.

She hadn't heard from her father since he embarked the plane back to Death City.

She certainly hadn't heard that her father had a new _girlfriend._

Her eyes flicked from the now frozen redhead to the raven-haired woman next to him. Her eyes then flicked to their intertwined hands, Azusa's pulling away as she saw the girl's gaze.

"…Papa?"

Spirit looked across the corridor to see his daughter, Maka, her eys wide and her face holding a puzzled expression.

"Maka?" he replied.

"Azusa?" Maka asked. Azusa took a sharp breath in and looked at the redhead beside her.

"…Spirit?" she managed. Spirit's eyes remained wide and his eyes flicked between the two women. He muttered only one thing as he imagined everything that was to come.

"_Oh, boy."_

**A/N: And thus, we conclude First Comes Marriage. A big shout-out and thankyou to boob tube watcher3452 who got this Spirit/Azusa ball rolling. **

**Just a friendly note - It's Spizusa now. Shippin' it.**

**Keep an eye out for a one-shot that's in the works and, of course, the sequel which will be up soon - **

_**Next Comes Love**_

**I thank you all for reading, and look forward to seeing you again soon!**


End file.
